fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Harakht Luvt
Harakht Luvt is a Hellion who originally came from House Luvt, a infamous Dark Eldar House from which one of Commorragh's most powerful Kabal's spawned from. Harakht was kicked out of House Luvt for being framed for attempted murder, he was almost killed but retreated to Low Commorragh where he joined a Hellion Gang. He has a intense hatred for Silinurl Luvt, one of his older brothers, for killing his Father and Sister, which he wanted to do. History Childhood Born to the Archon of The Flayed Flesh and His mistress sometime after the Fall, Harakht was the least favorite child of the Luvt Family, mainly because of his Rebelious Nature. Harakht was constantly tormented by his Oldest Brother, Silinurl Luvt, who constantly desired the attention of everyone. The moments where Harakht would get back at his brother Silinurl he would go crying to Izrivan, Silinurl's Twin and Harakht's other Oldest Brother, who would brutally break as many bones in Harakht's body until Luvt grew bored of watching Harakht scream and cry, which was usually a very long time. Harakht finally decided he didn't need this type of treatment, and the moment he saw freedom he took it and ran to Low Commorragh to become a member of the Hellion Gangs. Time in Low Commorragh Personality Harakht, like all Hellions, is a hateful and aggressive Dark Eldar. He despises all Kabals and all Archons, especially his Brother and his Kabal. Unpredictable and wild, Harakht will betray and all anyone he sees fit. Harakht is extremely prideful, even though he was kicked out of his own family, and won't take insults lightly. Harakht has a sick obsession with blood and gore, and commonly bathes in blood. Harakht is a rebel by blood and doesn't enjoy authorite figures. Relations Feel free to add your own Faction! Allies The Sky Slashers - The Sky Slashers are a Hellion Gang ruled by a unknown Hellion who took in Harakht at a young age after he was almost murdered by his former House, Luvt. Enemies The Kabal of The Skewering Feather - The Kabal of The Skewering Feather is lead by, and was founded by, Archon Silinurl Luvt a member of the House Luvt, which is infamous for their hatred of each other. The Kabal is known for it's large amounts of Scourges and other Air-Borne Combatants. They specialize in Shock and Awe Tactics, Air-Borne Combat, and Fortuitous Tactics. Appearance Like most members of the Dark Eldar, and of House Luvt, Harakht is ghostly pale and has pitch-black hair. He has numerous scars along his jaw and even some strands of muscle are visible. He wears the common Hellion Mask to cover these Scars and visible Muscles. Even though he despises them, Harakht shares some traits with his family members, noteablely being more taller and more lithe then other Eldar. Skills/Equipment Skills Like his Scourge Brother, Silinurl Luvt, Harakht is a speed-freak and can easily out-maneuver most Hellions, and even some Scourges. His reaction time is almost as great Silinurl's and his agiliy even surpasses all his family member's. Harakht can easily maneuver around his sky-board with zero effort, being able to hang underneath it and even do single hand-stands on the wings. Equipment ''Skyboards - ''Harakht has numerous Hellion Skyboards each with their own unique shape and style. A common feature for Harakht's Skyboards is to attach chains and other gruesome devices onto them so that they can snag victims as he passes them. The boards have numerous blades and compact anti-grav technology allowing them to soar far above the battlefield and swoop down to the ground. ''Wych-Suit - ''Harakht wears a flexible bodyglove known as a Wychsuit. The most notable feature of this suit is that unlike other Wych Suits, which designed to particularlly protect one side of the wearers body (usually the side they most often expose to their opponents) whilst the other side has sections cut away, baring naked flesh, Harakht's is fully armored. ''Hellglaive - ''Harakht's Hellglaive is double-bladed polearms with recurved hooks that allow it'sskilled wielder to latch onto nearby objects and change direction in a heartbeat. Each of Harakht's Hellglaive is kept murderously sharp. Harakht mainly keeps his Hellglaive on his back. ''Hydra Gauntlet - ''This outlandish weapons is one of the defining tools of Harakht, and the bladed gauntlets he wields is said to have been forged beyond the petty confines of reality, in some strange and distant pocket of existence. The blades on this gauntlet are grown from a strange crystalline substance that continually renews itself, sprouting new blades to replace those shorn off or blunted. Harakht wears a single Gauntlet on his right hand. Quotes About Feel free to add your own! Category:Luvt Family Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Characters